


The Little Things

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's it, that's the story, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Iwaizumi reflects on all the things that make him love Sawamura.





	The Little Things

Daichi is covered in the big comforter from their room, surrounded by four dogs on their couch.  Two tails wag and one head pops up at his arrival as he places his briefcase behind the couch and looks down at his sleeping boyfriend.  Whenever Daichi had a long, and tough day at the veterinary where he worked, he always tended to curl up on the couch with a blanket and as many animals that could fit with him.  Hajime snaps a picture, it was a habit he had developed. The gallery on his phone was full of various animal pictures, food, and the majority had Daichi in them.

 

Hajime pulled off his tie as he made his way to the bedroom.  He resisted leaving his clothes were they fell and instead tossed them into the hamper.  Daichi hated clothes strewn all over the place so Hajime had gotten used to putting his dirty clothes in the hamper.  Hajime changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top before walking out of the room and wondering if there was anything to eat in the kitchen.

 

Hajime smiled when he saw that all the dishes were clean and left out to dry.  Daichi preferred to do the dishes once a week but Hajime liked to clean them after they had been used so they weren't sitting around.  They had reached an agreement that they would do them every other day instead, though Daichi tended to clean them after he used them just to make Hajime happy.

 

Hajime opened the refrigerator door and was met with an already made plate, just waiting to be reheated.

 

They both worked long hours but while Hajime had weekends off, Daichi didn’t.  Daichi worked around sixty hours a week and on top of that he volunteered at the local shelter.  It was how they had come to accumulate so many dogs, two cats, and even a friendly corn snake Hajime had immediately fallen in love with.  Daichi worked long and sometimes thankless hours only to come home and make a meal that Hajime could reheat when he got home.

 

It made Hajime’s heart almost hurt sometimes with how much he loved Sawamura Daichi.  There were big moments where they lavished each other, anniversaries spent at the coast or big bouquets for birthdays.  But it was the small things both of them had worked on to make the other person's life a little easier that got to Hajime.

 

Hajime trudged back over to the couch while his food was reheating to lean down and press a kiss against Daichi’s temple, which was about the other thing not covered with the comforter or a dog.  Daichi turned towards Hajime, eyes heavily lidded with sleep but a small smile was curving his lips upward. He reached up to Hajime, cupped the back of his head and brought him back down for another, more proper kiss.

 

Hajime also loved that about Daichi.  Hajime was prone to small pecks but Daichi always grabbed him and kissed him slow and gently, fingers curling into the hair on the back of Hajime’s head, breath light against his lips.

 

One of the pups, tired of being ignored, stretched out to lick Hajime’s cheek.  They both laughed as they pulled back.

 

“Join me?”  Daichi asked and Hajime couldn’t think of a thing he would rather do more, but he also knew something he could do for Daichi.

 

“Let me eat and feed the hounds first.”  Hajime offered, feeling warm just from Daichi’s smile alone as he nodded in agreement.

 

Hajime couldn’t think of a better way to spend his evening.

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Day One - The Little things (Habits)  
> Had to write some fluff to combat the angst of the last prompt.


End file.
